Paradise or Parody
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: A familiar group gets stranded in the middle of nowhere.Can they survive?
1. The Gathering

You can all blame Comedy Central for this. Check it. I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to their respective creators.

The King of FightersÓ

Paradise or Parody?

Chapter 1

Yuki was irritated. Why does her boyfriend have to be so damn stubborn? That Kusanagi boy was more focused on seeking another battle with Iori rather than their anniversary. Doesn't he ever get tired of fighting Iori? Will the feud between them ever end? Can they just put aside their differences for once (without taking on menaces such as Rugal, Leopold, and Orochi )? And who in the hell cares about the colors of their flames anyway?

Yuki released her grip on Kyo's right leg and sighed. "Kyo... I'm going to ask you once again: why are you doing this? Does this ever gets tiresome?"

The Magatama youth stopped in his tracks and took a scrutinizing glance down the dark alley. "Yuki, I have to do this and you know this as well. Iori proposed a challenge to me and he is still out there." His hands lit up in a small blaze for a moment. "He's close."

Yuki rose to her feet and dusted off the fabric of her skirt. "I swear, when it comes down to fighting, you guys are like a bunch of babies playing a stupid game of tag." She irritably scoffed. "Come on Kyo, you don't have to face Iori every time he proposes a challenge to you. If you ask me, the fight always end up in a stalemate and they seem to no longer have any purpose."

"I guess we have to do what we got to do." Kyo shrugged.

"You said a mouthful, Kusanagi." Yuki spat. "And this pointless fight isn't one of them. Don't you still remember that our anniversary is coming up in a matter of days?"

Kyo baulked at what she said. "Damn! How could I forget that?" A guilty look dawned on his face.

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes. "I thought so. You haven't even thought about it at all. And if you do remember it, it always be at the very last minute. You take me out to cheap ass takeout joints and bought me a dress that is no bigger than a tank top."

"That goes to show you that I appreciate your beauty." Kyo defended.

"Yeah right. You're just a pervert and only think of me as an object of lust." Yuki accused dramatically. "Oh, and don't forget that time when I caught you saying Athena's name in your sleep."

"No, no! Athena was a serial killer in that dream!" Kyo retorted. "And second, I don't think of you as just an object of lust. I love everything about you."

Yuki rolled her eyes again. "Kyo, the only time that you really was concerned about me was when everyone thought I died in all the commotion back in 97."

Kyo walked up to her and embraced her. "That goes to show you that I care about you."

Yuki's heart was fluttering in her chest and she felt weak in the knees from his sudden action. "Are you speaking the truth, Kyo-kun?" She inquired softly.

"Yes."

"Oh Kyo. Please forgive me for accusing you so wrongly."

Kyo smirked and cupped his hand on Yuki's left breast and squeezed. "HONK! HONK!"

Yuki's face became scorching red. "Why you!? KUSANAGI!!"

****

BOP!

Kyo rubbed the throbbing pain on the back of his head. "I couldn't help it!" He claimed. "That was a sign of appreciation and you know it! You hear me!"

Yuki walked away from the moron while sighing. 'The male anatomy. That has to be the dumbest part of the male's body. It does the thinking for them and it hangs with two nuts and lives around the corner from an asshole.'

"Hey Yuki! Wait up!" Kyo shouted.

"Nah! Forget it!" Yuki spat back. "Go and enjoy your little 'traditional' battle with your rival and forget all about little ole me. And don't come looking for me when you get in the mood. Maybe Iori can help you with that!"

"I do not play on the other team!"

"I am seriously beginning to think so." Yuki considered. "After the rumors I read in the tabloids I think I may just beginning to understand."

"Hey don't believe that in all the bull crap the tabloids publish." Kyo advised. "It's just a scheme to get people to ream em in order for them to milk out more money."

Yuki flipped her short brown hair in a rather snobbish way. "Yeah whatever. The point is, Kusanagi, you were wrong for you perversion just now." Pink tinted her cheeks for a second at the thought. "And don't bother calling me for a night."

"Yuki! Stop playing!"

"You can just kiss my fat--"

"What's wrong, Kusanagi?" Sneered a voice. "Having trouble with you girl? You weak ass flames couldn't even help you get it up?" Iori Yagami appeared from a shadowy corner and blocked off Yuki's way.

"Iori, this is not a good time for you to show up now. Can't you see that I'm a little busy."

"Oh. Now he's regarding me." Yuki scoffed. "I tried to get him to avoid this fight for days but the fool ignored me."

"It's bad enough that you cannot fight but you don't even know how to treat your woman." Iori smirked. "Boy, you're lucky to have a nice piece of meat such as this but you don't know how to season it."

Yuki raised a brow. "Excuse me? Did you called me a piece of meat?"

Kyo walked in front of Yuki. His focus was fully directed at Iori. "Leave her out of this, Yagami." He warned. "Before we get down to this I want to know what is the color of your flames?"

"That stupid question again!" Iori cursed in exasperation. "Kyo, just for that, I'm going to help to make this fight quick and put your dick in the dirt once and for all."

"Okay. Let's do this."

Mere meters from the two rivals, Yuki thought, 'Could they at least wait for the next King of Fighters to do this moronic battle?'

Iori's hands lit up with lavender flames. "Now Kusanagi, play time is over!!"

The two warriors would of clashed if it weren't for two women appearing out of no where and interfering their battle out of the blue. "What the hell? Hey you two wenches, can't you see that I'm trying to kill someone here?" Said Iori.

"Iori, you couldn't beat me even if I was you very own little di--"

"KUSANAGI!" Yuki yelled. "Enough with the vulgarity! This is a PG-13 story, you know?"

"Damn boy, that broad got you whipped." Iori chuckled, then started laughing maniacally. "Hm, hm, hm, heh, he, heh, HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"That stupid laugh again..." Kyo muttered.

Yuki was the only one that had enough sense to regard the two chicken-heads--err, ring girls. "Well, now that you two are here, what is the meaning of this?"

The tall, chesty blonde handed out two invitations to the fighters. "It's an invitation." She said in her high pitched voice.

"Ah. The new tournament. I wonder who is behind it this time?" Kyo wondered. "You chicks aren't sexy secretaries so that means Rugal is out of the picture."

The second KOF ring girl, a brunette, responds, "It's not a tournament this time if that what you are thinking." She acknowledged. "They're free tickets to the new cruiser, the Warrior."

Iori, Kyo, and Yuki face faulted at the same time. "The Warrior?"

"Lame name, isn't it?" The brunette asked.

"Damn. What kind of raggedy Street Fighter organization would name their cruiser The Warrior?" Kyo demanded.

"Uh, that company with the unoriginal franchises would." Iori suggested dumbly.

"Shut up, Yagami." Kyo shrugged.

The blonde girl presented the brochure. "Anyway, it's an all expense paid trip and you guys get to stay at our beautiful resort, Fighter's Paradise, for two weeks." She handed Kyo a photo of both the cruiser and the seemingly expensive vast resort.

When Yuki took a peep at the photo, her eyes glittered with stars. "Oh my goodness! It's... beautiful! It's the perfect anniversary gift!" She beamed.

"You're right about that, Yuki. It does seems to be a very nice spot to chill at." Said Kyo.

"We are glad that you are happily anticipating this event." The brunette cheered. "The cruise is going to depart this weekend at Tokyo Bay at noon."

"Cool."

"Oh Kyo!" Yuki squealed. "I'm so glad that you are considering this!"

Iori took one look at the photo and spat, "Man, (bleep!) this (bleep!) !!" He burned the photo and his invitation and walked off. "You people can have this all day, every day."

"Whoa. That was a first for me." Kyo said, slightly amazed.

As for Yuki, the day has just became much better for her.

****

Miami, Florida 12: 38 AM

For a weekday, college night was definitely exciting. Miami's nightlife, as usual, was abundant with late night fun and, of course, club banging. Yep, it has definitely been a busy day, so hopping the night clubs was perfect for winding down and relieving daily stress.

Dee Jay, in particular, was especially enjoying himself for he was the guest disc jockey for tonight. "Okay! Okay! Party people!" He spoke into the digital microphone behind the DJ booth. "Now I'm going to hit all of you with that Outkast. After that, it's time to crank it up with some Lil Jon!"

The suave, high tempo beats of OutKast's hit song 'Ghetto Mizick' filled the huge, two storied clubhouse. "And if anybody starts fighting, it's straight off to jail with your asses."

A man stepped inside the booth to converse with him. The familiar person had an envelope in his hand. "Hey Dee Jay, check this out. It's an invitation to a exquisite cruise and a lot more."

"Ken, you have to be kidding me, mon." Dee Jay replied. "It must be one of your ships?"

"Not to my knowledge." Ken Masters answered. "It sounds like a lot of fun but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to sit this on out. I have some business to attend to up in Calgary."

"Yeah. I see you're trying to get on that health care." Said Dee Jay. "I'm thinking about that too."

Ken sat near him. "Hey, maybe you don't mind taking this cruise in may place." He considered. "It's a good thing that you are here in Miami for this week."

"By the way, Ken, how's life here been treating you? Your new mansion is off the hook, mon. I bet the media is trying to get all up in it."

"Man, I love this city." Ken laughed. "Eliza enjoys this place too and my son is getting a hell of a lot of phone calls from the girls."

"Damn. Mel's about like us back in the day." Dee Jay reminisced. "So what is the cruise heading to?"

"Check it out." Ken handed him a photo of the resort.

"Sweet! Just the right place to chill at for a while."

"Yeah. The cruise is going to be at Tokyo Bay and will depart on Saturday at noon."

"That's real cool. I'm going to let Alex in on this one." Said Dee Jay before noticing the said bouncer handling off some trouble makers. "Damn, speak of the devil..."

"Well, he is just doing his job for the night." Ken shrugged. "We better lend a hand just in case a motley crew decides to ambush him.

****

A Shrine in Osaka, Saturday Morning

For the first time in a long time, Maki Kagura sensed a foreboding presence looming the atmosphere. Maybe because of the sudden invitation that her little sister, Chizuru, received yesterday. Or it could be envy for all she knew. To her, the cruise sounded quite lovely and luxurious. Oh well, all the more for Chizuru to dance like a fanatic. She sighed wistfully and sipped her morning tea, hearing the pattering feet of her sister descending the stairs for the hundredth time today.

"My, aren't we a little skittish today?" Maki remarked.

Chizuru slammed two heavy briefcases near the entrance of the door. "Yes, sister. I'll will be leaving the shrine today for two weeks in paradise." Chizuru answered. "It's just the break that I needed."

"I still do not like this." Maki stated. "It's all so sudden. Don't you think that it could be a new menace on the rise, Chizuru?"

"No." Chizuru replied. "I am certain about this. There's wasn't any specific insignia on it so there is no sign of any threat."

"Then again, it is best for me to stay while you are on your... how should I state it... 'getaway.'"

"You sure that you don't want to come along, Maki?" Chizuru inquired.

"No, I'm fine sister. Go on ahead and have your fun. Besides, there need to be someone guarding the gateway so there won't be any demons or evil entities running amuck on the world again." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Chizuru baulked. "Did you have to go there?"

"Yep. It goes to show you how much of a screw up that you are sometimes." Maki stated, sipping her tea once again. "And I still say there's something screwy about this trip, Chizuru."

"Aw c'mon! Everything is all under control, Maki!" Chizuru pouted, a rare expression on her face. "You worry way too much for me!"

All of a sudden, a small, insignificant demon zipped past the television. Maki performed a quick spell and eradicated the nuisance. "Hmph. See what I mean? Someone hasn't been guarding the gateway as of late."

Chizuru hung her head and snapped her fingers. "Damn. How did that happened?"

"Have fun, Chizuru..."

NEXT TIME:

K', Private Machiko, Athena, Maki Genryusai, Yang and more board on The Warrior. But why is the cruiser sinking? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Whatever Sinks Your Boat

**Chapter 2**

**Whatever Sinks Your Boat**

"I do not sense any signs of recovery, Papa." Hokuto contemplated. Her younger brother, Kairi was laid before her and her father on a sickbed. She glances between her comatose brother and surveying father with anxious eyes.

"I am certain that my boy will recover and soon." Her father reassured. "Kairi is a strong, persistent youth. The Evil Might had indeed taken its toll on him but I think he can overcome this battle."

"I am afraid…" She admitted. "Are you sure that he will make it out of his condition?"

The father gave his eldest child a faithful smile. "He is not a killer. Perhaps that fact can serve as an advantage for him in order to do so."

Hokuto pouted. "Father, he almost killed me." She chided, pointing to a bandage on the left side of her face. The scar on the said part of her body was one of many injuries to her. "I believe I do not have what it takes to take on that kind of evil ever again. For a moment, I was actually afraid of my brother… my own flesh and blood."

"Hokuto if you weren't fit to retrieve your brother here then I wouldn't send you after him in the first place." He rebuked. "You're just like your mother; docile but surprisingly strong."

"I don't know…" Hokuto started uncertainly. "Mother did used to tell me that around the time of my infancy you used to complain about having a girl as an heir to this shrine." She pouted again. "And those times when you used to pick on me about me being born a 'weak, sniveling little girl' like a chauvinist."

"Forgive me, my daughter." Father lamented with a hint of a chuckle. "The days of my youth were definitely my most uncouth times of my life."

"Humph. Retired sailors…" Hokuto muttered.

Father clear his throat… it seems another streak of grey had appeared on his long beard. "Ahem… and speaking of sailors, aren't you going to accept the invitation for the cruise? It seems like a good opportunity."

Hokuto gasped in recognition and fished out the said invitation out of the pocket of her skirt. "Oh. You mean this?" She took a cynical gaze at it. "I think I'll pass. Just thinking about it gives me a bad feeling."

"Go." He simply replied.

"I rather not," Hokuto shrugged.

"Go. Have fun. Relieve stress." He insisted.

"I decline…" She persisted.

"Girl, get off of your ass and get on that cruise!" Her father urged. "You're only in your early twenties and I can already see that you're going to turn out to be an old maid. Don't you ever question your life of leisure?"

Hokuto was appalled by his sudden outburst. "Father…"

He folded his arms across his chest. "Shish. Even Kairi's considering enjoying his youth. He had his first taste of alcoholic beverage at age twelve and the girls couldn't keep their hands off him when he started playing junior high football." Her father explained. "Nanase is a wild one too, but you cannot blame her. Every other weekend she used to come home with a so-called 'friend' of hers."

Hokuto wanted to giggled when her father stated that but chose not too… due to the fact that he was dead serious. "Oh my…"

"Hokuto, I don't want you to live a life of total boredom and hardships." He stated seriously. "Go out and see the world – only this time it isn't a fighting tournament sponsored by some peon bent on world domination or destruction. It's time for you to bring me some grandchildren too."

"Father!" Hokuto blushed. "How could you suggest such a thing?" She patted her flaring face wildly. "Children have a way of ruining a person's life, and to think that I would conceive a child at such an early age."

The Patriarch looked thoughtful for a moment, then he mentioned, "You know what, your mother said the very same thing, and the next thing we knew…" He made a popping sound, "…she had you, our first born at age twenty-two."

The young priestess blushed furiously, "Papa! Stop it!" She cried.

Actually, the old coot had an idea, and so he decided to recollect the earlier days of his relationship with his wife. He did so in order to drive his first born out of the house and see the world. "Oh… I remember exactly where it happened too." He recalled, "It was on the back of a brand new Ford Ranger I brought after my duties overseas."

Hokuto pressed her hands to her ears. "I'm not listening! I'm not listening! La, la, la, la, la…!"

"…and during that time your mother was fresh out of college and fresh out of a stale relationship with her English tutor…" He grinned. "Man was your mother some piece of work! I used to get up on her like a damn mule!"

"Ah! How could you do such a thing in front of me?" Hokuto shrieked as she stood. "Fine! I'll leave the household and board on that cruise." She proposed with a glaring pout. "I'm going to pack my belongings as we speak!" She finally stormed out the room.

Her father smiled in triumph, knowing that he finally droved his first born out to see the world. "She is very much so like her mother… very stubborn when she can be…" he glances over to his comatose son on the futon. "Boy, I'm just glad you didn't inherit much of your mother's emotional flaws."

Meanwhile, in Nanase's room, the said girl heard the incensed footsteps and mutterings from none other than her sister throughout the halls. In curiosity that could rival that of a 'homicide is waiting to happen' cat, she paused the video game she was playing and went to peer out her room. "I wonder what could have gotten you on edge sis…" She stated more than querying.

Hokuto paused in mid-stride and faced her sister, the long, frumpy skirt she wore sounded like a cape hitting the wind when she did so. "Father forced me to participate in another journey." She answered in a surprisingly legible tone.

Nanase frowned in thought. "What is it? Another tournament sponsored by an evil inspired butt-head, maybe?"

"No... it's sort of different this time." Hokuto replied and pulled out the invitation and the photo of the cruise from her pocket. "I received this in the mail the other day." She explained as she handed them to Nanase. "But upon seeing those, suspicions and speculations arises."

Nanase whistled appraisingly at the photo. "The S.S. Warrior? Damn are you lucky girl… all the expenses are paid for too. Opportunity is knocking you upside the head, girl and if I were you, I'll take it."

"But…" Hokuto hesitated, "…this just doesn't feel right."

"Freaking A!" Nanase shouted. "They sent this to the wrong girl! I'm the one that doesn't mind the life of leisure here." She pointed to herself. "Why did they choose you of all people?"

"Point." The elder sibling folded her arms across her surprisingly broad chest. "I should be here and keeping a vigil on Kairi. I shouldn't be on a cruise lollygagging."

"Well if you don't want to, then give the invitation to me." Nanase suggested hopefully. "I'll make sure that it wouldn't go to waste."

"No… It was father's request that I should go." Hokuto looked thoughtful, perhaps changing her mind. "Besides, only people with invitation can get on that ship."

Nanase snapped her fingers in defeat, "Damn! That's messed up…"

The older sister tried to look to the good side of things. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all." She wondered with her index finger tapping her chin. "It will certain relieve a lot of stress of me. I mean, what harm can a cruise on a ship be? I can just go on as I am and come back once we return."

Nanase gasped, "In those frumpy clothes you're always known for wearing? I don't think so." Thus, she let the cat out of the bag.

Appalled, Hokuto said, "What do you mean by that, little sister?" She queried as she gazed down at her long dress. "My style of clothing is just fine. Is something wrong with this?" By frumpy, if one would look in a modern-day dictionary, you'll probably see a picture of her. She wore a simple long loose blouse with a red vest over it, in which conceals any possible areas of interests. The dress she wore was royal blue and drapes all the way down to her ankles. In short, she could make a rough tomboy seem desirable.

And that was the way she usually dresses… besides the traditional robes of Shinto priestesses.

"Ugh… The clothes you wear are not going to do." Nanase stated seriously. "Have you ever even seen people on a luxury cruise?" She asked. "Let's just say if you get on right now then you'll be a laughing stock."

Hokuto tilted her head to the right, a cute puerile look on her features. "Eh?"

"You definitely have the face, hell, we both do. We thankfully inherited that from our mother." She scrutinized. "However, you body shape is yet to be admired… Didn't you know the college guys that come around this shrine think that you're my aunt sometimes?"

"I had no idea." Hokuto admitted. "I guess I'm mature beyond my years."

"But some of them know that you're younger than them." Nanase hinted.

"And… your point?"

"Listen, how would you feel about wearing a… um… miniskirt?" Nanase quipped with a wave of her hand.

"I… wouldn't know…" Hokuto hesitantly answered. "I was never enrolled in a private school before. I always went with public schools." Then, a frown appeared. "I'm pretty sure it feels funny. Must of the skirts you speak of are made ridiculously short. And that's what they call school attire?"

Nanase, she had to admit, noticed that her sister had a point, a very strong one too. But that conversation was for another time. So private schools were out of the question. "I'm not talking about school, sister. What I mean, was… have you ever considered wearing something… obviously pleasing to the male's eyes?"

Hokuto eyes grew wide. "And look hoochie-fied? I don't think so."

"No… not really." Nanase reassured with a grin. "That a classy style of dress in this day and age. It's awfully trendy in the streets and glaringly cliché in high schools."

"I find that hard to believe and I'm not wearing any miniskirts or any other forms of revealing cloths." Hokuto said rather condescendingly. "I don't want to look or feel half naked nor do I want anyone to see the color of my undergarments."

"You're so old fashioned, Hokuto!" Nanase reasoned (at least tried to). "It's not about looking or feeling naked, it's about feeling good and having confidence in your physical beauty."

"Beauty is only in the eyes of the beholder." The elder sister quoted sarcastically.

"But you won't believe how the world runs with these days." The younger pointed out. "On occasions such as luxury cruises image is everything. Damn Hokuto, I never knew that you are so deep in the dark ages. You're not gonna see any night armors and corsets on that ship. Heck, you probably think the name Tupac Shakur is a Jewish holiday."

"Ah-uh!" Hokuto defied as she turned her nose up in the air. "I'll say it again: I'm not wearing any revealing clothes!"

A mischievous smile spread across Nanase's face. "If you don't wanna look appropriate for the cruise then I'll call Mom and Dad to come over here and tell them to recall the earlier years of their relationship."

Hokuto paled. "They've been doing that to you too?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yep, really disgusting stuff, I'll say. However, if you persist on your resistance I'll deliberately request them to tell it again- only this time you're wrapped in lasso and duct tape."

Hokuto dropped to her knees in defeat. "Fine, you win! I give up! I'll… do whatever you say." She pleaded. "Short and pleated, tight and skimpy, or no drawers… it doesn't matter how I'll go on that cruise. I don't want to hear those two reminiscing those days around me again."

"That's the spirit, my dear sister." Nanase grinned like a devil about to devour a human soul. "Now, let's hit the mall and get down to business, shall we?"

And that was a few days ago. Just wanted to add that interlude because I always willing to provide some laughs.

**S.S. WARRIOR **

**1 day after departure**

"Oh Kyo, I'm glad that you did decided to board this cruise." Yuki sighed dreamingly, looking at the setting sun over the horizon. "This is like living a dream and it's definitely worth writing home about."

Kyo leaned on the railed besides her. "Yeah, it's all cool." He said in a rather nonchalant tone. "It's pretty nice and huge and all but I haven't seen all the fighters yet."

Yuki pouted. "Is that all you think about, Kusanagi?" She puffed. "My God, you're becoming just as emotionless as that karate gi wearing…"

"Well, look what the cat puked up." Said a voice. "I'd honestly never expected to see you chilling with a **woman** on a cruise, Kusanagi." Kyo and Yuki snapped in shock at the voice and realized a white-haired dark skinned man rounding a corner. It was K', decked out in a black Dickens suit and white sneakers. "Long time no see."

"K'? What your 'Beast of Prey' ass's doing here?" Kyo asked in a slightly surprised voice. "You were invited too?" Yuki noticed that he tensed up considerably upon the sight of K'.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to fight each other for no reason aren't you?" Yuki wondered, obviously tired of Kyo's routine. "We should take this time to relax, people. Can we all just get along?"

"There's really no need to worry about that." A female's voice interrupted the conversation. "K' promised me that he won't challenge anyone to a battle even if there are a lot of potential worthy challengers on this ship." This time, it was Whip that emerged. Strangely enough, the military girl was wearing a black skully-cap, sweater and dark brown form-fitting pants.

K' sighed. "Did you really have to let them know that, Seirah?"

"Hey, look at that!" Kyo grinned at the sight. "K' is being whipped by the Whip."

"You loser… you and your lame puns." K' retorted. "Whip is my sister."

"Damn man, did you really have to call me loser?" Kyo frowned. "Tell you what, how bout we duke it out and…"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Men… it doesn't make sense how immature some of them can be."

Whip nodded her agreement. "You are so true about that. Allow me to tell you what happened yesterday right after the cruise departed. It was this loony ninja guy… dressed in all red and he tried to hit on me. Man was this guy desperate to get into any woman's drawers."

"Wait a minute." Yuki said as she recollected the description of the said ninja. "That's the same guy that tried to feel up on my on the sly yesterday. That is, until Kyo caught him slipping by telling him to back off. Fortunate he did respect us as a couple."

Whip turned to Yuki with wide eyes. "You met him too?"

"Yeah, I think his name was…"

"Orra oraa oraa, bitches! Fuuma's in the house!" Fuuma exclaimed as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, much to Yuki and Whip's dismay. "Hey! Hey! What's up, ladies? You two had a change of heart?"

Fortunately for Fuuma, Kyo and K' was still in their little argument. Unfortunately for him, if he's not careful enough, the combined might of Yuki and Whip's ire can really hurt him. "Didn't I already tell you that I have a boyfriend?" Yuki warned him.

"Aw c'mon, I can get you addicted to me like crack." Fuuma retorted with a wolfish grin on his face. "Shoot, just ask Kisarah Westfield."

The said woman appeared out of nowhere (gee, that's happening a lot lately). She was wearing her oh so small school uniform, complete with long socks and loafers. "Don't spread out any lies like that Fuuma, because I don't know you like that." She said indignantly. "And you really need to quit stalking me."

"Two words…" Whip suggested, "Restraining order."

"You didn't say that last weekend at that after party." Fuuma let out a hint. "You said it was the most fun in bed you ever had. You even said it was like having Thumper playing with you."

Westfield glared at him. "Kiss my ass, you lame-brain!"

"You grow one, you top-heavy, ill-fitting uniform wearing bimbo!" Fuuma retorted.

"Your mama!" Westfield shot back.

"Girl, I know you're not talking about my mama!" Fuuma nearly cried. "Your mama so fat, she fell in the Grand Canyon and got stuck!"

Whip and Yuki snickered at the remark.

"Oh yeah?" Westfield challenged him, "Your mama is so dumb, someone told her it was chilly outside the fool ran out the door with a dish plate!"

"That's a dumb woman…" Whip wondered in awe.

"Your mama is so dumb, she failed a survey!" Fuuma banged again.

Whip fell over laughing and Yuki gasped for air…

"Your mama is so ugly, on the day she was born the doctor was suppose to slap her, instead, the doctor slapped your grandma for having such an ugly child!" Westfield whack-attacked.

"Your mama is so ugly, when she looks into the mirror the reflection be like 'Damn woman, don't you have to remind yourself how ugly you are?'" Fumma joked again.

Kisarah pouted, her teeth becoming fang-like. "Your mama is so stupid… she's so stupid… the bitch tripped over a cordless phone!"

Of course, that can go on for several minutes. Let's just go on to another part of the ship.

**Elsewhere on the ship…**

"What did I tell you, Yun?" Maki scolded the youth from Hong Kong. "I told you not to challenge Guy and Terry Bogard to a drinking contest." She kept a firm hold on his shoulders which hopefully prevented him from falling off the cruise as he regurgitates.

"Who… are you… kidding?" Yun slurred incoherently. "I was… drink… drinking… those two… under… the… the… table…" He leaned over the rail and let loose again.

"Shoot, they were drinking you off the ship." Maki replied dubiously to his comment. "You were only making a fool out of yourself."

"Whatever… Ugh!"

Standing articulately on the rail, was Eiji Kisiragi. Rarely, he seemed amused at the scenario several yards away from him. A young Kung Fu prodigy totally drunk out of his ass and a very attractive Bushin Kunoichi trying her best to console him after his humiliating defeat. "It's always best to be prepared for the unexpected…" He muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" A timid, feminine voice beckoned unto him.

Eiji looked to his left and noticed a woman in a trench coat. "Yes?"

Hokuto looks around her surroundings shyly, thankful that it was hardly anyone around the side of the ship she was on. "Mind if I hang around here? I'm not the usual social type of person."

Eiji, being a gentleman, complied. "Be my guest. I was just browsing out at the darkening skies. Sometimes, it is almost as though the skies are trying to convey a message…"

Hokuto stared at him, slightly impressed at how he was standing perfectly still on the rail without falling into the sea. "You're ninja, obviously." She stated. "You're even in the garments of ninja…" She sighed in frustration. "I cannot believe this."

Eiji seemed concerned about the young woman. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Huh?" She started blushing. "Well, for your info, I am miko. On the day I received my invitation to the cruise my family suggested that I… should board the ship as such. I should go on as to what deemed 'appropriate' by… image."

"You wished to go as you are, a miko, am I correct?" Eiji guessed. "What was the problem in vacating from your duties?"

"Um…" The blushed on her face deepened. She self consciously held the trench coat onto her form tighter. Underneath it all was a surprisingly fascinating figure complete with one of the outfits Nanase brought for her. _I will not forgive you for this sister._ "Sorry, I rather not talk about it."

Eiji nodded in acceptance and gazes back at the skies. "Very well, perhaps another time, no?" He told her sagely. "Right now, it is always best to be prepared for the unexpected. That's what the heavens are telling me."

_Such a rhetorical man, he is. _Hokuto thought with a small smile on her face. _He somehow reminds me of my father when I was a child… ah! No, best not think about him in the past…_ She thought with a shudder. Then she realized what he said. "Hold on. What did the heavens told you?" She asked uncertainly about the ridiculous notion. "Prepare for what?"

"The S.S. Warrior will soon descend into obscurity my friend." Eiji told her matter-of-factly.

"Eh? Descend into obscurity?" Hokuto furrowed her brow. "Are you saying that this ship…"

"Exactly. This vessel is sinking, even as we speak." Eiji noted with finality. "I told you it's best to be prepared for the unexpected. I hope you and many others aboard this cruise can swim."

"Oh no." Hokuto gasped, somewhat convinced. "This isn't good. Not good at all."

"Well, that's life for you." Said Eiji before he leapt over the rail of the ship, "Farewell, maybe we shall meet again!"

"Oh! I knew something bad was going to happen." Hokuto regretted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time**

_The ship eventually sinks and now the story takes place on a mysterious location. Kula, Diana, Athena, Guy and among others are introduced… but did they survive? Find out next chapter…_


End file.
